Jawbreakers
by FanofDa'EdBoyz
Summary: This is what would happen if a bunch of untested jawbreakers meant for Area 51 rolled into the culdesac... right in front of the Eds. It's very random and kind of wierd. Now, rewritten and a little bit better.
1. Jawbreakers

Jawbreakers (Brain, this has been slightly edited since the original post. Enjoy.)

"This stinks! We'll never get a jawbreaker now!" Eddy grumbled as the Eds reached the candy store. What a vile enemy a 'back in five minutes' sign can be.

"It's okay, Eddy. We can wait five minutes. It is not it would be the end of the world," Double-D said.

"Jawbreakers!" Ed yelled and started sucking on the window like he was a leach, slobbering all over it.

"Ed, don't! Who knows wear the window has been!" Double-D scolded pulling as hard as he could to pry his friend from the window. Just then a truck drove up next to the boys. A man with a bandana stuck his head out. (Think his bandana yellow and spotted black and there is an umbrella in the seat next to him.)

"Do you know were I can find Area 51?" the man asked the boys.

"Are you more stupid than Ed! No one knows where Area 51 is!" Eddy yelled at the poor clueless man.

"Who's Ed?" the trucker asked.

"Duh! You are in our cartoon right now!"

"Ed is more than one person?"

"Isn't Area 51 the alleged place where they do alien research?" Double-D asked still attempting to yank the all famous Ed immersed in window. He thought that he was tasting the jawbreaker in front of him. But Double-D's inquiry certainly caught his attention.

"Aliens! AAAHHHHH!" Ed yelled throwing his arms up, accidentally hitting Double-D, sending the rather light boy into the side of the truck. He caused a huge dent.

"Hey! That's public property!" the Area 51 trucker with the bandana yelled.

"No it's not! It's for Area 51. How the heck is that public! And aren't we allowed to trash public property?" Eddy argued. The man looked a bit uneasy.

"Yeah, well. Still, you shouldn't bang it up. So you have no idea where it is?' he asked again.

"I think it's in Canada or somethin'," Eddy said off hand.

"CANADA!" the trucker yelled panicked. "I'm no where near Canada!"

"I heard rumors that it was in Arizona," Double-D suggested hopefully.

"I still have be there be Friday. At least it's closer than Canada. After all, we are in Mexico," the trucker sighed.

"Mexico! We are in Colorado!" Eddy snapped, yet again.

"Area 51 is in Nevada, on the precisely thirteen miles direct north from into the desert from the large rock near Las Vegas," Ed interrupted.

"Ed…how do you know that?" Double-D said in awe.

"That better not be from a comic book!" Eddy threatened.

"I was there," Ed said smiling.

"You were… there?" Double-D said still in a state of surprise.

"Yeah, when I was born, they took me there thinking I was an alien. Then I sprouted tentacles and thirty more eye-lids. Then Sarah hit me over the head saying 'Wake up you big lug!'," Ed said matter-a-factly.

"Figures," Eddy scowled.

"Thanks for the instructions, kinda. Goodbye," the trucker said waving goodbye as he sped off. Unknown to him, when Double-D was sent smashing into the truck's side, it jerked the back door open enough to spill some off it's contents. Six jawbreakers rolled out of the back of the truck as it sped away.

"Jawbreakers!" Eddy yelled, pouncing on one and going right through it as if it were a halogram. Actually, it is steryotypical that when one goes through a halogram gets all blu red for a second. This didn't happen.

"What the?" Eddy tried to pick up the jawbreaker but his hand went right through it. He tried again, and again, and again.

And again, and again, and again.

"What's with this stupid, defective jawbreaker!" Eddy yelled kicking, grabbing and biting what he could not.

"Strange. It seams that this jawbreaker is intangible," Double-D commented in a scientific state of awe.

"You think!" Eddy yelled back going half insane with the jawbreaker being so close and yet so far.

"Jawbreakers!" Ed shouted gleefully rushing over to the pile.

"Jawbreaker for Double-D," Ed said grabbing a tangible jawbreaker and shoving it into Double-D's mouth. "Jawbreaker for Eddy," he said feeding Eddy. "And jawbreaker for Ed!" he said about to engulf his own when…

BOOM!

Eddy's head had exploded.

"Oh my goodness!" Double-D screeched a bit higher than normal.

"What happened! Why can't I see? Am I blind? What's going on!" Eddy yelled moving what would have been his head to side to side.

"You have no head," came a strange voice from Double-D's mouth. It was more feminine than usual. As the jawbreaker dissolved Double-D transformed. He was getting more developed as if he was fast-forwarding through puberty, only he wasn't changing into a man.

"Why is Double-D a girl?" Ed asked.

"Eeeeeekkkkkkkk!" Double-D shrieked looking at his… well now her expanding chest, growing height and becoming ever more curvy. Her/his hat fell off revealing bright bubble gum pink hair.

"Double-D's a girl! I always knew it, ever since I caught him wearing his mom's make-up," said Eddy.

"That was cover-up and I had a zit on my nose. Guys were cover-up too! YOU did!" argued the Ed boy, I mean Ed girl.

"Double-D. You have pink hair! Was that from transforming into a girl?" Ed asked.

"Err…….YES! That was exactly why I have pink hair. Yeah, that's right," Double-D obviously lied, but her friends are too stupid to notice her bad acting.

"What about me! I have no head!" Eddy yelled from some unfathomable reason since having no head also meant having no mouth and no ears. How can he talk, breath, think and hear then but not see? It's kind of a shame he could still talk.

"Hello babe, you new to this cul-de-sac," said Kevin walking over sending twenty times the flirty vibes he sends to Nazz. This is for all those that believe he is a sleazy bastard.

"Wait, what babe? Let me see! I wanna see," whined the headless Eddy.

"No Kevin it's not what you think. It's, me Double-D," Double-D pleaded to the red-haired boy strutting over to her. Like he'd have a chance with a babe like this recently sex-changed beauty.

"How did you know my name? Are you friends with Double-D? You don't want me? No girl can ever not want me!" he said striking a dramatic poise of determination. I know, I know. I little bit out of character. Okay fine, VERY out of character.

"Ha! Nazz doesn't even like you," Eddy snickered. "Wait, Kevin is flirting with Double-D's female self? That means Double-D's female self is hot! Nice," Eddy would have smiled if he had a smile to mouth. Always the optimist.

"This ain't Double-D and I'll prove it!" Kevin said planting a huge kiss on Double-D's lips.

A girl jumps out of no where and squeals "YAOI!" at the top of her over powered lungs. She is shot to death on the spot and is ignored for the rest of the fanfiction. Double-D collapsed in utter shock, repulsion and for several other reasons why a person like Double-D would collapse. Some first kiss (for Kevin I mean.)

"Oh my gosh, it is Double-D! If it really was a girl she would be kicking my incredibly hot ass!" he shouted in horror. "I kissed a boy!"

"Incredibly hot ass?" Eddy said skeptically. "Why is kissing a boy so disgusting?"

"He obviously suffers from homophobia," Double-D commented. "And technically I am a girl now (curse it), so no, you didn't kiss a boy."

"What's hobo-foam-eye-ah?" Ed asked

"I kissed a boy!" Kevin yelled facing Eddy. "Ah! You have no head!"

"Finally you stop focusing on the fact Double-D is a chick and to that I don't have a head. I think my problem is more important." For once in his life, I agree with Eddy thinking his problem is more dire.

"Here have a jawbreaker, Kevin" Ed said randomly as if he had not noticed all that had happened with the previous ones. He stuffed one into Kevin's mouth. He started to shake all over and then POOF! He was an alien looking creature with tentacles, giant fangs that weighed down his head nearly snapping his neck and other uncomfortable and painful mutated placement or disoriented body parts. For example his testicles were moved to the bottom of is feet so every time he walked … ow. Oh! And his ass was with out a doubt no longer incredibly hot. Like it ever was.

"Alien!" Ed yelled in delight. At that moment a black helicopter flew out of no where (or more accurately the sky) and dropped down in front of them and a man in a baby blue tux with silly frilly green lace edges and pitch black glasses, strutted out to them.

"Hello I am the man in blue with silly green frills. Sorry Mr. Alien, but you are deadly and are obviously causing distress to this incredibly hot little girl," he said in a stern tone. He pulled out a tiny squirt gun and aimed it at Kevin who was trying very hard to walk on his hands which were as thin as ravioli. "Meet my Rather Loud Grasshopper." He pulled the trigger. What ever he was trying to do, it failed miserably.

"What hot girl?" Eddy yelled.

"I find it very insulting that you choose to treat me as an object or an animal as I am not just nor was I always an incredible hot–" Double-D started.

"Shut up. I am totally objectifying you. I must save you from Mr. Alien so you can make-out with me, you good little damsel in distress." the man in blue said.

"First of all, no, no, and NO you idiotic sorry excuse for a secret agent. You wannabe James Bond or Men In Black. We don't want you to take Kevin unless you are going to cure him you egotistical buffoon!" Double-D shouted.

"Ahh, I love you too. But it will never work, I work at the top secret Area 51 and you don't. We can only have a fling like they do in the movies," the man said overly dramatically.

"Area 51! I need your help! Give me back my head! Waaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!" cried Eddy grabbing on to the man's suit.

"Sorry, but I don't fly that way, headless boy. Remember me as I was!" he said grabbing the utterly miserable Kevin, a jet back opened out of the back of his suit and he flew off. "I fly this way!" with that he struck a Superman pose and this time he really was gone.

"What about my head!"

"He wants us to remember him as a perverted, womanizing, self-absorbed idiot?" Double-D said sarcastically.

"He left his helicopter!" Ed yelled jumping into the cockpit and started pressing buttons randomly. He flew it into the candy shop. Ed came out with three jawbreakers.

"Who wants jawbreakers?" Ed cheered.

"Ed you idiot! I never want another jawbreaker again!" Eddy yelled.

"Okay Eddy," he said throwing the non-mutant jawbreakers back to the store. "Hey, there's an instruction manual!" Ed had walked back to where the three remaining Area 51 jawbreakers were.

"An instruction manual! We could have known I was going to be headless!" Eddy shouted despite his current mouth less state.

"We would have avoided my gender change," Double-D said highly annoyed.

"Yeah. We have the one that Eddy couldn't pick up, the one that made his head explode, the one that made Double-D a girl, the one that made Kevin all mutatey, there's this cure one –

"A CURE!" cheered the victimized Ed boys and ran over to the one Ed said was the one with the cure. They both grabbed the jawbreaker and started to argue.

"I want it! I don't have a head. All you don't have is a d–

"Shut up! Do you have any idea how it is to be victimized like this you numb-skull or more accurately no-skull!"

"But I don't have a head, you can live as a chick!"

"Then why don't we split it. For a situation like this I don't mind if your saliva gets all over it."

"Actually," Ed read the directions aloud. "It says that only one person has to eat it for the full affects."

"Give it!" Eddy screeched and a giant dust bunny of DOOM formed around him and Double-D. It dissipated, leaving Double-D's legs and arms tied in several knots and Eddy holding the jawbreaker victoriously. SHOCK! Eddy hit a girl. SHOCK again! Double-D hit a blind person.

"Now I shall eat it and get back my head!" he announced then tried to bite it then he realized … he couldn't eat with out a head.

"Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!"

"Then I get it," Double-D was ecstatic, hopping over and held out her hand whose arm had tied her two legs together. Man that boy, erm girl, is flexible.

"It also has to be administered through the anus, like a rectal thermometer!" Ed chirped with joy.

"Better yet, a being a girl isn't that bad. I'm sure I can stomach taking a shower tomorrow," Double-D said shoving the jawbreaker back to Eddy.

"Heck no! I can be one of those blind people who have food injected into their stomach. You stick the head-sized candy up your asshole," Eddy argued, not very convincingly.

"I'll eat it! I love jawbreakers!" Ed cheered and engulfed the jawbreaker, with Eddy still holding it.

"It's Eddy flavored," he said slobbering all over Eddy's arm and the ground.

After the jawbreaker was completely dissolved Ed announce he had read the instructions wrong and it was eaten orally. After several swift kicks by both Double-D and Eddy, they went on to lead there normal lives as a boy, an incredibly hot girl, and a headless, talking, hearing, breathing marvel, leaving the intangible jawbreaker and the jawbreaker that Ed had not gotten to describing yet on the ground next to the candy shop with a helicopter impaling it. Needless to say, when the shopkeeper finally did come back after his five minutes, he wasn't very happy. He had nearly exploded like Eddy's head. Instead he died of shock.

Then Jimmy and Sarah came walking down the street and saw the jawbreakers lying on the ground. Sarah preoccupied herself attempting to pick up the intangible jawbreaker while Jimmy ate the last one. He laughed like an evil maniac that was about to leave the room, leaving the hero to their death only for them to escape unknowingly to this particular villain at this point in time. He laughed so much he ran out of air and died. Sarah was too angry about the jawbreaker to notice. Then they all grew up. At least the people still alive.

Ed became a lab rat in Area 51 and got to eat as many jawbreakers as he wanted. They were happy to see him since they hadn't since he was a baby. Double-D fell in love with a lesbian as she still had her original preferences and she became a protester for women rights. Eddy got a seeing-eye dog named Skipper (he did not choose the name) and ate through a tube that he put in his esophagus that was sticking out of his neck. He had once tried to find an organization that helped headless people on the Internet, but the only thing that came up was a bunch of addresses for mausoleums. Kevin was finally cured after several painful procedures and became a scientist for Area 51. It was either that or die. But he did get to play for their football team who's the main tactic was to eliminate all the opponents before the game. Jimmy died of laughter, the shopkeeper died in shock, the man in blue with silly little green fringes died from getting slapped by girls too many times until his skin flayed off, Sarah died of starvation after never being able to pick up the damn jawbreaker, and the trucker with the bandana and umbrella had died by driving off the Grand Canyon looking for Washington DC. Short reenactment of the scene: "Now where is that Great Wall of China? It's bound to be somewhere in Washington DC. Aaaaaaahhhhhh, I'm falling! Hey look a squirrel." (Very few people in the world get that joke, so don't feel bad. If you don't bow to my comic genius anyway.)

The Ed … erm End

Random, random, random. I hope you made sense of this. See that little button in the bottom left hand corner? Press it and tell me what you honestly think about my work.


	2. Terminator

Behold a sequel to Jawbreakers! This happens before BOOM they grew up but after BOOM Eddy's head x-plodes. This is a few weeks later. I don't own Ed, Edd or Eddy. Or Rolf, or the Kankers, or Jonny, or Kevin, or Jimmy, or Nazz, or Sarah but Plank will one day be mine. Muwhahahahaha!!!! That awesome evil piece of wood! Maybe I'll get a plushie. That will satisfy.

It was a typical day in the Super Mega League hideout. Ha! None of you got that! It was a typical day in Peach Creek on Rethink Ave as the Eds were setting up a scam to fleece money from the remaining pigeons in the cul-de-sac. Mainly Rolf, Nazz, and Jonny, all who where not there at the time, but the main thing was that they were alive and not being "cured" at Area 51. Ed was running around a tree while Double-D was submerging her in the mechanics of a "lunch-launcher" that could hurtle baloney sandwiches twice the speed of sound. She thought the point of this was for a quick delivery, Eddy thought the point of it was that Jonny, Nazz and Rolf would have to pay them to stop firing it. With in the past week Eddy's head grew back just because, much to his delight. We can all now let out a disappointed sigh.

"Hey Sockhead! That Lunch-launcher ready yet?" Eddy yelled from his lawn chair, drinking what he thought was lemonade and reading a scandilacious magazine.

"Almost, just a few more adjustments," Double-D strained from underneath the giant device. Ed started to climb the tree he had been circling.

"Fire at me!" he cried hanging upside down from a very high-branched tree.

"Is Ed is unknowingly in a dangerous predicament?" the still hat wearing girl asked Eddy, unable to see Ed from underneath the large metal sandwich gun.

"No," Eddy responded not looking up from the vast pages of swimwear. Needless to say Ed dropped on his head from a kind of high height. Ed stood straight like a board, standing on his head and then fell over. Then a giant drill machine plowed up from out of the blue, (or more accurately the pavement so I suppose that would make it the grey) and out popped none other then (drum roll please) that random dude that was in the last chapter that totally objectified Double-D and took Kevin away, whose skin was already starting to peel. I really got to give this guy a name. Whatever, I, as the author, have the power to make him say it in two seconds time from now.

"What was that?!" Double-D yelped still under the "lunch-launcher."

"The name is Ass, Jack Ass. And I am here on a very important mission to retrieve this evil, malfunctioning robot dead set on destroying life on earth," he said, puffing his chest out proudly in a dramatic fashion. Dead set on destroying life on earth?

"Oh CRAP!" Eddy swore, recognizing the man's silly out fit. "It's that weirdo that refused to give me back my head! You are so lucky I grew it back otherwise I would be so kicking your ass right now." That would be funny, seeing a headless Eddy kicking some guy's ass.

"Rolf have an ass," Rolf came, dragging a donkey by a rope tied around its neck. "Well, Rolf did before it hanged itself." He went on being ignored.

"Oh NO!" yelled the pink-haired one, getting out from underneath the machinery.

"I must find this vile (which is an anagram for evil, live and veil) robot, cause it to function properly and then destroy it!" he once again said in an overly dramatic-sized pose.

"Jack –" Double-D started.

"Please, call me Mr. Ass," he said proudly.

"No. Sir –"

"Mr. ASS!" the man threatened, shaking his fist in front of the poor nerd, who was un-wishing to curse even if it wasn't _really_ cursing.

"Um… What robot are you talking about?" she asked calmly.

"I don't know. It is malfunctioning so as it is, the menace is completely harmless, but once I fix it, it will be trouble for the world until I destroy it," he said and shook a fist to the air. Double-D stood gaping at the man's stupidity.

"Why didn't you give me back my head?" Eddy growled, grabbing Jack by the lapel.

"I told you last time. I wasn't flying that way. I would have to fly in a completely different direction to go to the head-retrieval department," Jack answered. Just then an urban farmer with blue hair made his presence known again.

"What is the meaning of this giant do-hicky in the middle of the sidewalk?" Rolf asked, not as confused as everyone else because once you are in a total state of confusion it is harder to get even more confused and then all aspects of confusion are dulled so even if you are confused, it no longer matters, so Rolf was less confused thinking that the giant do-hicky in the middle of the sidewalk was actually a normal, confusing occurrence. Please tell me that that sentence didn't confuse you. Try saying that really long sentence five times fast!

"Robot!" Jack yelled and drew a remote control like a samurai sword and leapt upon Rolf. He then aimed at Rolf, pressed a button and ran away behind a tree.

"In two seconds that world destroying robot will be functional and all life on earth will parish!" he shouted in fear. "YOU!" He pointed at Double-D. "Come here and be my last woman to hit on and hopefully get laid with. I want to die a happy death." Double-D was dumbfounded.

"Not if you were the last surviving hope to carry on the human race, I wasn't underage, liked guys, and had a strange uncontrollable attraction to idiotic, egotistical buffoons!" Double-D yelled from where she was standing, which was not behind the tree where Mr. Ass was. Rolf stood there confused and very much not a world destroying robot.

"It didn't work," Jack said in shock and horror.

"Isn't that good?" Double-D asked.

"Let me show you how it is done," Eddy exclaimed and grabbed the remote and started pressing it, pointing at a whole sum of targets. "Must be broken." He said pointing it at Ed. Suddenly Ed started vibrating three-thousand times a millisecond. It was so fast that he looked like he was standing still. There was absolutely no point in that last statement as all of our atoms are doing that so nothing really changed. Until he held out his arms and walked like a stereotypical zombie in Eddy's general direction. Nothing out of the ordinary.

"Destroy all humans," he said in a voice that sounded like he had been smoking heavily for years, got his voice box cut out and replaced with one that sounded like a robot.

"That's hilarious Ed, now stop fooling around," Eddy chuckled. Ed stared at the short, three-haired kid with glowing red eyes. He pointed one arm and Eddy and took off his eyebrow the other. He stabbed his arm with the eyebrow and turned it like a key and then his arm turned into a giant, threatening looking laser gun the size of a house.

"Shit."

BOOM!

Then a laser that move one twenty-eighth the speed of light zoomed at Eddy who ducked, then zoomed at Double-D who ducked, then at Jack who ducked, and then over at least 72 thousand people around the world who ducked (twice this caused someone to dodge right into a moving car) and then came all the way back around and hit Eddy in the back of the head. Apparently one can only dodge a laser moving one twenty-eighth the speed of light once.

BOOM!

"God DAMN it! My head exploded! Again!" yelled Eddy. (How many people you know is able to say that!)

"How come when ever Eddy becomes headless he can still talk?" Double-D asked Jack Ass.

"Because that robot and the jawbreakers that ruined your lives are made from the same company. Become a living headless miracle or we pay for your funeral. Guaranteed!" Jack advertised this unknown company (secretly it's Wal-Mart).

"Destroyed human. Must recruit my army," Ed the robot said and turned to Rolf's farm. "Must recruit robot chickens."

"No! Get your mechanically advanced limb away from Rolf's fowl!" Rolf challenged Ed, leaping in front of him. Ed put his eyebrow back where it usually is and then raised it inquirly.

"Puny human, I can see through your façade. You have a weakness," he concluded and his arm transformed into a hand/clamp thing and grabbed on to Rolf. His other arm shifted into a giant shaver and shaved Rolf's back, shirt and all.

"No! You have found Rolf's weakness of his blue hairy back!" he shrieked then screamed like a pink-haired girl and fainted. Ed tossed Rolf behind him into the true pink-haired girl and continued to walk to Rolf's farm in search for his arm of robot chickens. (Do any of you readers watch Adult Swim? Just asking.)

"I have no head again!" Eddy complained. Pah! He has no right to complain.

"Rolf, can you please get off of me?" Double-D asked the farm boy who was thrown on top of her. He shook himself awake and noticed that he had the pink-haired, hat-wearing, sex-changed Double-D pinned to the pavement with his entire body touching hers. He blushed.

"Y0() 423 50 -07, 1 \3\/32 \071(3) 7-47 Y0() 423 4 912. 1 \\/\\/4\7 70 (Y332 \\/\\/17- Y0() 02 1733\ -0()25 \\/\\/-13 1 3J4(()473. \\/\\/3 (4\ 90 O4Y 50//\//\3 2O9 4\) 1 (4\ //\//\337 Y0() 7-323," he blathered in a language he knew not of what he was saying and got off of her/him.

"Thanks?" Double-D said not quite understanding either. "Quickly everyone, we must find a way to stop Ed from destroying the world and make him go back to his normal … almost normal self."

"Why'd ya have to "fix" him?!" Eddy roared at Jack Ass.

"That's what I do. I make the world a better place," he answered.

"No you don't!" both Double-D and Eddy yelled.

"Pff. Whatever," he said crossing his arms. Double-D slapped him, causing a bit more skin to flay off.

"Gross! Absolutely disgusting, I must disinfect my hand!" she cried pulling a moist toilet out of her pocket and whipped the blood and flaking skin off her hand.

So then Rolf, Eddy, Double-D, and Jack Ass went off to Rolf's farm and save the world, though Eddy bumped into several street lights and trees on the way across the street. The four of them peered over the fence of the farm and saw Ed desperately trying to communicate with the chickens.

"Are you not robots! We must annihilate the human race should you be stir fried at Panda Express and made into a delicious meal! Do you want to be a crispy meal mixed with vegetables and sweet and sour sauce?!" he cried to the fowl. They looked up at him blankly. "My chicken companions! We must rise about the human menace and blow their heads!"

"Ha!" Eddy whispered in triumph. "He can not blow my head because he already blew his big gun at me! I am invincible to him."

")())3, Y0() )0\'7 \0\\/\\/ -0\\/\\/ \\/\\/20\9 7-47 50()\)5 219-7 \0\\/\\/," Rolf shook his head. "J()57 570O 74 1\9."

"We must make a world of people who can not eat so they can never eat your tasty flesh again!" Ed tried to convince them.

"Well, I think that the evil robot might not be able to conquer the world if his chicken minions do not respond," Jack concluded.

"Well we still have to get Ed back to normal, you moron," Double-D growled.

"Bastard."

"\003."

"Yes, I am half those things, but I'm afraid there is nothing I can do," he said and took out a shovel triumphantly. "I must dig my way back to base!" He pounded the shovel into the sidewalk. Over and over again, completely forgetting that just a block away was a giant do-hicky. Suddenly a shadow loamed over everyone. Double-D yelped. Rolf cried in some bizarre language. Jack didn't notice. Neither did Eddy, but Eddy ran away anyway.

"Have you ever eaten a chicken?" a robot that looked like a cross between Optimist Prime and Ed stood in front of them.

"1'//\//\ 4 \/39374214\," Rolf answered.

"Okay, than you are free to go," Ed dismissed him.

"\\/\\/007!" Rolf yelled and ran off to collect his chickens.

"What do you think you are doing?" Ed turned to him.

"7-353 423 20'5 0\\/\\/! 5(23\\/\\/ 0!"

"Screw off what? My arm?" Ed asked as he rotated his arm around until it well off.

"I know what can defeat him!" Eddy ran back dragging the lunch-launcher, a hose and Ed's tub of gravy. No one seamed to notice he was gone even though I said he left. Eddy grabbed the key, heroically turned it so it started working, and aimed in the direction he had heard Ed's voice last. He took the hose, fumbled to try to find where to plug it into the lunch-launcher, Double-D took his hand and helped him find the whole, and then stuck the other end into the vat of sauce for meats.

"Eat gravy." Eddy growled, propping the large weapon on his shoulder and pressed the firing button. Sandwiches covered in gravy fired all over the cul-de-sac.

"My gravy!" Ed yelled in his Ed voice, not the robot one.

"Run for cover!" Double-D squealed.

"You can hide with me once I finish digging this hole!" Jack Ass shouted back, managing to make a small crack in the sidewalk with his shovel while being pelted with sandwiches.

"Eeeeek!" she shrieked as a gravy-drenched tuna sandwich came flying towards her.

"\0//\//\Y 0\/3!" Rolf said and dived in front of the zooming sandwich. He was hit squarely in the forehead and fell to the ground.

"No! Rolf!" Double-D screamed and rushed to his side.

"//\//\Y 71//\//\3 15 ()O. 1 (4\'7 90 0\. 1 0\/3 Y0(), 1 4\\/\\/4Y5 -4\/3, 3\/3\ \\/\\/-3\ Y0() \\/\\/323 4 9()Y. 1 J()57 \\/\\/4\7 //\//\Y 457 //\//\0//\//\3\75 0\ 3427- 70 33 -323 \\/\\/17- Y0(), )0()33-), 4\) Y0()2 )0()33-)5. 45 4 900) 3Y3, (4\ Y0() -()9 //\//\3 234Y 719-7 4\) O2355 Y0()2 (-357 1\70 //\//\3?," Rolf wheezed on his dying breaths.

"I have no idea what you said," she said starting to choke on tears. "But I'm sure it had nothing to do with you dying and your last wish." She quickly embraced the poor boy, squeezing him tight.

"\\/\\/0\\/\\/, Y0()2 3234575 423 507," Rolf said happily and the deadly tuna sandwich fell of his head as he fell limp in the Ed girl's arms. Double-D put her head to his chest.

"What did you put in the gravy, Eddy! It made Rolf fall asleep!" Double-D shouted. "Also watch where you are shooting that thing!"

"Just some tranquilizer from your lab!"

"You moron!"

"My gravy!" Ed shouted and ran around trying to soak up all the gravy on the ground.

"I think we won," Double-D said in disbelief. Eddy didn't stop firing.

"Ehaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahahahahahhahahahahahah!!!!!!!" Eddy squealed firing again and again and again.

"In the business, that is what with call trigger happy," Jack informed the pink-haired girl. Again and again Eddy fired until there were no more sandwiches to coat.

"Awww," Eddy would have frowned and set the gun down. "I'm going off to blow something."

"570O 54Y1\9 7-47!" Rolf snapped awake.

"Well, my work here is done," Jack came over and took the now tame Ed robot thing by the hand and climbed up it on to his back. "Dive!"

"Wait! Can you change me back!" Double-D shouted at Mr. Ass.

"No ()( 1\9 way!" Jack yelled back and made the Ed robot drill into the ground off to Area 51.

"7-3Y 423 4 90\3 4\) \\/\\/3 423 4 40\3. \\/\\/-47 )0 Y0() \\/\\/4\\4 )0?" Rolf asked poking the only one left on the street in the side.

"I don't know what you said, but I need to go make sure that Eddy doesn't blow up something too flammable," she responded and walked off.

"30\\/\\//\//\3!" Rolf begged and ran after her.

That be the end. More random, but not as funny as the first in my opinion. Oh well, hoped you enjoyed it. Someone give me an idea and maybe there will be a third sequel. By the way, if you can't speak 1337, which should be the majority of you, then try to figure it out. It isn't _that _hard. If you can't understand what Rolf says, then write me personally and I will tell you. Bye all of you!


End file.
